


School Play

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Elementary School, Feel-good, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy and Teddy watch their son in a school play. Little do they know, they're being watched themselves...By other parents. Who are at the school play.





	School Play

Billy twisted his head this way and that, and craning his neck to look at all the other parents.  
"If you don't stop fidgeting, I'm going to scream." Whispered Teddy, taking his husband's hand.   
"Are we the only gay couple?" Billy asked.   
"Yes, I told you that."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yes, I did. I said 'Sam's the only kid in his class with same sex parents.'"   
Billy turned to look at Teddy. "Is Sam being bullied?"  
"I would have told you if our son was being bullied." Teddy kept his voice low and his eyes fixed on the stage in front of them.   
"Then how do you know that we're the only gay couple?"  
"Because I've been coming to this school every day for the last five months. I don't just wait at the gate with my mouth open like a whale shark. I talk to the other parents."   
Billy looked around again and Teddy squeezed his knee, "Stop it."  
"I just feel like everyone else is looking at us."  
"And you're looking at everyone else so fair game!"   
Billy looked apprehensive. Teddy sighed, "Billy, please. You don't have to see these people every day, but I do. Don't make a scene."  
"You talk to them every day?"  
Teddy nodded.  
"About me?"  
"Sometimes," Teddy admitted  
"And what do you say?"   
"Well, it started because all the moms said it was strange for a dad to do the school run. They asked me what my wife did." He glanced at Billy, "I told them he's a lawyer."  
"Oh, why did you have t tell them that? Everyone hates lawyers."   
"No, it was good, it at least explained why you don't show up. Lots of the husbands work from home, but the wives still end up picking up the kids. But there's a reason that you're never here. And then I showed them a picture of us together and that really took their fancy. They all think you're quite the catch."  
"And so I am."   
"Sure, Billy. Sure."   
They sat in silence for a while until Billy risked one small glance around again. "I just thought there'd be more couples like us. What's the point of raising a kid in New York if it's just going to be straight people?"  
"It's not just straight people. We're here." Teddy leant over and kissed his husband. "And we're being hella visible. We'll change some minds." 

Several rows behind them sat Judith and Mike.   
"There are children here," said Mike, disgusted.  
"Yes, dear, it's a school play," replied Judith.  
"No, I mean, look at them." Mike pointed at Billy Teddy, just parting from their kiss. "They're making a public display and there are children here."  
"Oh, that's Teddy." Said Judith, smiling. "Ooh, and that's his husband. Jimmy, I think."   
Mike didn't like the way his wife spoke about the man. "You know them?"  
"I know Teddy. Their son's in first grade."  
"Well, could you tell Teddy to keep his tongue out of that man's mouth?"  
"Michael, stop it."  
"What? It's not cos they're gay."  
"Alice kissed her husband on the way in. You didn't say anything."   
"That's different."  
"How?"  
"Because that was on the way in and..." Mike couldn't think of a way to end the sentence.   
"Shush, it's starting." Judith said. The lights went down, the parents clapped and Mike sulked throughout the entire play. 

After it was over, Sam came running towards hid fathers.   
"Dad!" Sam cried.  
Teddy scooped him up in his arms and held him up to see Billy. "Look who came to see you, Sam! Look who's here!"  
"Daddy!" Sam called with delight.   
Teddy handed his son over to Billy. "You were so good, little man," Billy said.   
"Yeah," Sam agreed, hugging his father tight.  
Judith watched this from afar and cooed softly. "Aww. I'm gonna go talk to them."  
"Who?" Mike asked.   
"Billy and Teddy."  
"No, don't."  
"Why not?"  
Mike couldn't think of an answer.   
"Come and say 'hello.'" Judith took his hand dragged him over to the dads.   
"Hello, Judith." Teddy said.  
"Teddy, hi! Sam was so good today." She turned to Billy, "And you must be Jimmy."  
"Billy."   
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright," Billy said. "It's nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but..." He gestured with his head at Sam, whose face was buried tight against his shoulder.  
"This is Mike, I finally managed to drag him out of the house."   
"Hello," said Mike. He didn't extend his hand. There was a moment's silence.  
"Is this your first time at the school, Mike?" Asked Teddy.   
"No." Mike replied.  
"Our oldest was here a few years ago," Judith explained.  
"This is Billy's first visit," Teddy said.   
"How do you like it?"  
"Very nice. But a little bit...homogenous."   
Teddy flicked his husband on his arm to shut him up. Mike, not knowing what homogenous meant but not wishing to seem ignorant, said nothing. There was an awkward silence.   
"Which kid was yours?" Billy asked.  
"The dandelion in the third song," Judith answered.  
"She has such a nice voice," said Teddy.   
"Well, Sam here stole the show." Judith reached out to touch the little boy, but he flinched and buried his head further into Billy's shoulder, scrunching his body up tight.   
"I think we'd better go, little man's getting restless."   
"I'll go get the car," Teddy said.  
"What do you do, Mike?" Billy asked.   
"I'm a computer consultant. You?"  
Billy paused. "I'm a teacher."  
Judith furrowed her brow, "Teddy said you were a lawyer."  
"He lied."   
"Daddy," Sam moaned into Billy's shoulder, "I want to go home."  
"I'm talking to someone." Billy rolled his eyes at the other adults, "Not that you care. He doesn't like it when I make new friends."  
"He wants you all to himself," Judith laughed.  
"Our kids are the exact same," said Mike.  
Billy jogged his son up and down a few times. "I don't know why you're suddenly shy. You just spoke in front of all these people. You were very good."  
"He's probably just tired."   
"Daddy," Sam moaned again.   
"Okay, okay, we're going." Billy began to walk towards the exit, "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you."   
Mike turned to Judith. "They're just like us."  
"No, dear, Billy's much more attractive than you."   
Mike ignored this, lost in thought. "I didn't expect them to be so...normal."  
"That's cos you're a bigot."   
"I am not!"   
At the door, Mike saw Teddy walk up to Billy and take their son from him. They exchanged a few words and then they kissed and walked out of sight.   
"Good for them," Mike said.


End file.
